


again & again

by featherx



Series: requests [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, top dimitri/bottom mbyleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx
Summary: “Dimitri…”Byleth thinks Dimitri likes the way he says his name, because he’s rewarded with an even harder thrust and the gratifying feeling of Dimitri’s cock hitting his prostate. “Good,” Dimitri growls. “Again.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 354





	again & again

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: post-ts dima railing mbyleth  
> this is my first time writing dimileth so i hope it doesn’t seem too OOC... thanks for requesting!! ❤️

“Dimitri…”

Byleth thinks Dimitri likes the way he says his name, because he’s rewarded with an even harder thrust and the gratifying feeling of Dimitri’s cock hitting his prostate. “Good,” Dimitri growls. “Again.”

It’s getting harder and harder to speak coherently, with how _good_ he feels and how much Dimitri is filling him up. “Dimitri,” he repeats; and then, breathlessly, “ _Dima,_ ” as he scrabbles desperately at the table for something to grip onto.

Dimitri makes a low, pleased sound under his breath, thrusting inside again and jerking Byleth’s hips forward, reaching around to wrap a hand around his leaking cock. “Good.” He pumps his hand, fast and rough, and Byleth’s coming all over his fingers before he knows it. Byleth moans desperately, grabbing onto one of the war tactics books left lying on the desk and gripping onto it for dear life, hard enough that he’s sure his fingers will rip right through the pages. “Careful,” Dimitri mutters. “If anyone hears you…”

Even now he sounds threatening, as if ready to kill Byleth without hesitation the second someone comes through the doors of the council room. Goddess, the _unlocked_ doors of the council room. Byleth stifles himself with the crook of his elbow, but that’s hardly enough to stop himself from gasping when Dimitri’s merciless pace speeds up further. “D-Dima, I—please—”

Dimitri’s grip on his ass tightens, hard enough that Byleth knows it’s going to leave a mark. “Tell me you want this.”

“I do,” Byleth immediately says, not sure if he hates himself for admitting it. “I-I want it.”

Because when they fuck, Dimitri—forgets, if only for a little while. Of the voices in his head, of the blood on his palms, of the ghosts that haunt him at every turn. And Byleth doesn’t know what else he can do to help, after everything he’s tried to do, that this is the only other way he can get Dimitri to even speak to him on some days. It sounds screwed up, when he puts it that way, and maybe he shouldn’t want it, but—

“Good.” Dimitri shoves his cock deeper, one, two, three times, and he’s coming hard in Byleth’s hole, filling him up the way only he can do. Byleth lets his forehead drop down against the table, arching his back, pushing his ass further up until he can feel Dimitri’s balls press against his skin.

The overstimulation is almost too much. Dimitri’s come is thick and hot and there’s _so much_ of it, Byleth thinks he could get drunk on a different person’s orgasms. When Dimitri pulls out, his come dribbles wetly down Byleth’s bruising thighs, threatening to stain his trousers bunched up at the knees. Saying nothing, Dimitri fingers Byleth’s hole wider open, and Byleth bites back a whimper—he turns to look over his shoulder just enough to see Dimitri watching his own come leak out of Byleth. “Dima…”

“I like you like this,” he murmurs. “Dirty for me.”

It’s humiliating. Byleth rests his forehead on the table again, feeling his cheeks heat up more than they already have. He loves it. “I… Are you feeling better now?” The whole reason Dimitri had gotten worked up to this level was because of the battle earlier—the bandits had escaped before they could take them in, and Dimitri had been furious at the failure.

A growl. “Yes. Why do you do this?”

“What?”

“Why do you stay? Why—How do you make me feel like this?” Dimitri grabs Byleth by the thighs, spreading his legs wider open—Byleth exhales harshly, squeezing his eyes shut. “It almost makes me want to kill you.”

Byleth breathes in, breathes out. “I… don’t understand.”

“I don’t expect you to.” Dimitri slips two fingers inside him, and Byleth gasps, moaning brokenly as his cock twitches in interest. More come drips out of him, and there’s so much of it that Byleth is sure his pants are a mess by now. “Wider.”

Byleth acquiesces, parting his legs as far as his trousers allow. “W-What are you—”

He cuts himself off with a sharp gasp when Dimitri pulls out of him fast, come spurting weakly out of his hole, then lowers his head to lick around his entrance. “Wait! Dimitri, what are you doing?”

There’s a hesitant pause. Byleth can’t turn around enough to see what Dimitri is doing, or else he’ll break his neck, but Byleth doesn’t need to see him to feel the reluctance. “You don’t like it?” he asks, and it’s the first time he’s sounded so _unsure_ since they’ve begun these fuck-to-calm-down sessions that Byleth’s caught off-guard. Even during their first time, with all the fumbling and general confusion, Dimitri had been perfectly sure of what he wanted to do.

So this is a new development. One Byleth doesn’t know how to deal with, because he’s certainly never had anyone lick come out of his ass before.

“It… I’m fine with it,” Byleth slowly says. It hadn’t felt _bad,_ at least. “But you…”

“I want to.” Dimitri’s grip on his thigh tightens, and his other hand moves up to squeeze his ass. Byleth bites his tongue and holds back a groan. “I want you.”

It’s messy and sloppy, but Dimitri sucks his own come out of Byleth’s hole, tongue swirling around inside him—it’s getting harder and harder for Byleth to keep himself steady, even while bent over a table, because his legs are so wobbly they feel ready to give out on him if Dimitri gets any deeper inside. “Dimitri,” he gasps, now completely uncaring if any unfortunate soldier walks in on them like this. “Dima, Goddess…”

He’s hard again, and Byleth powers through the overstimulation to reach down and jerk himself off while Dimitri laps up the come that dripped down his thighs and legs. But he doesn’t get far before Dimitri’s hand shoots out to grab his wrist and drag it away from his needy cock, pinning it against the desk instead. “Turn around,” he orders. “Now.”

Byleth swallows and does so, leaning heavily against the edge of the table to keep from falling down—when he’s fully facing Dimitri again, it’s hard to focus on anything but the come around his mouth. It’s even harder when Dimitri’s tongue flicks out to lick at the stains. “Take off your trousers. Sit on the table.”

His pants fall to the floor, along with his smallclothes. Dimitri shrugs off his coat and drapes it on the table before Byleth clambers atop, much to Byleth’s pleasant surprise. It’s odd, how he’s still stuck in the mindset of a bloodthirsty killer but then he’ll turn around and do things like this that remind Byleth of how he used to be, during his academy days. “Spread your legs. Now touch yourself.”

“What?” Byleth chokes out.

“But not your cock.” Dimitri’s eye narrows. “Do you not pleasure yourself there, Byleth? I want to see how you look like. Do it.”

There doesn’t seem to be a point in arguing, and Byleth doesn’t want to anyway, so he does as ordered and gingerly lowers his hand down to his hole, which has been clenching and unclenching uncomfortably around nothing after being so used to intrusion. Doing his best to ignore his aching cock, Byleth slides his fingers inside and pumps them in and out of his ass, his breaths growing quicker and shallower as he does so. “Dima…”

“That’s it. Again.”

“Dima… D-Dimitri…”

“Again.”

“Dimitri,” Byleth whimpers, adding a third finger and spreading himself wider open. Pre-come leaks from his cock, dripping all the way down to his balls. Excess come from earlier that Dimitri hadn’t sucked off pools beneath Byleth’s hole, staining the coat fabric under it. “There’s so much of you…”

“Good,” Dimitri snarls. He surges forward, their lips crashing together in what Byleth cannot, in good conscience, call a _kiss—_ it’s more a furious, heated meeting of their mouths, and Dimitri bites down hard enough on Byleth’s lower lip for Byleth to taste the sharp tang of blood. “I want everyone to know you’re mine,” he murmurs, breath hot against Byleth’s chin.

“I am,” Byleth gasps, breathless. “Yours. However you like.” He’s starting to get close, he knows it, they both do, but Byleth doesn’t know if he can come so soon after his earlier orgasm. “Dimitri, I…”

“What?” Dimitri nips at his ear, fingers digging marks into Byleth’s arm.

“F-Fuck me again, please,” he begs, surprising himself at his own request. “I want to come, I…”

Dimitri doesn’t say anything else, simply tugging Byleth to the edge of the table until he can pull his fingers out of his hole with a wet _squelch_ and replace them with his cock. “You want me?” he growls.

“Please—”

Byleth cries out when he shoves his cock inside his ass, and Dimitri grabs his hips to bounce him up and down his cock. He’s going even deeper inside than earlier, every other thrust slamming against Byleth’s prostate, and it doesn’t take much time before Byleth is coming again, completely untouched, spilling messily all over himself. Drops of the white fluid splatter onto Dimitri’s stomach.

Dimitri fucks him through his orgasm until Byleth has to wrap his arms around Dimitri’s neck for balance, and Dimitri has to grab his ass instead to keep fucking into him. “C… Again,” Byleth whispers, not sure how long it takes him to string the syllables together. “Come in me again…”

His only response is a grunt, one that Byleth can’t really differentiate from every other sound right now, and then several hard, erratic thrusts—and then Dimitri’s coming again, filling him up so _full_ again. Byleth buries his face against Dimitri’s shoulder with a soft, helpless moan.

“Look at me.”

Byleth sighs and obeys, despite every muscle in his body screaming for rest. “Dima…” There’s a look in that dark blue eye that sends a shiver down Byleth’s spine.

“Good,” Dimitri breathes, voice lower than ever. “Again.”

There’s a gentleness in the way he sets Byleth back down on the desk, and Byleth inhales as he murmurs, “Dimitri.”

Dimitri says nothing this time, only breathes out as he rests his forehead against Byleth’s shoulder, still holding onto his arms. Byleth smooths down the ruffled blonde hair, and wonders if he can do something for him after all, just by saying Dimitri’s name over and over until it drowns out the rest of the voices in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (❁´◡`❁) if you liked this, check out [this tweet](https://twitter.com/featherxs/status/1239788477807349760)!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/featherxs)   
>  [tumblr](http://featherxs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
